Fawdscape
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Little wake up with FawdScape. For mitch-the-panda, it's terrible and short so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**For mitch-the-panda.**

**Sorry it's so late, I feel bad for making you wait so long. I also don't know much about them, but sometimes I get feels and look at the FawdScape tag. Hope ya like it!**

Tony woke to the feeling of warm, but still early, sun beating against the window and on his upper body; the bottom half covered by the blanket. He felt a soft pressure being put on his chest. Dan. Tony smiled and looked down at the young man.

Dan was beautiful in his eyes. Only thing, or person in this occasion, he thought was truly beautiful in the world. Dan made a soft noise in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around Tony.

Tony suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom, but not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and Dan. Deciding not to risk any 'accidents', he got up to take care of his business. Half way through washing his hands, Tony heard a gentle murmur from the bedroom.

"Tony?" Quickly drying his hands, he returned to the bedroom and saw his lover laying on his side facing the doorway. "I'm here, Dan." Tony whispered. He got back in the bed and curled an arm around Dan's waist. "Sleep okay?" Dan said, turning in his arms to face him.

"Always do with you." He said while smiling at his lover. Dan giggled slightly and snuggled in closer. Tony buried his face in Dan's hair and breathed in deeply. He loved how soft his hair was, it was like a 3 month old kittens fur. "I love you, Dan." Dan looked up and into his eyes.

"I love you, too" he replied before gently kissing him. Tony pulled him closer and reluctantly pulled away. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. You okay with bacon?" Dan nodded and got back under the soft covers. Before leaving, Tony kissed him on the head and shut the curtains a bit more.

**Wow. Looking back on this now, it's terrible. And short, shortest thing I've written. I'm ashamed on how long I spent on this and how short it turned out to be, sorry! My writing skills kinda decreased after we had to write a poem in my English class and I just can't write poems, which put me off writing for a while. But if you enjoyed, or at least liked, this and wanted to see more or something else, just message me!**


	2. Coffee Shop

So, jerome-the-penguin (originally mitch-the-panda) requested for a part two of this and here you go ;D (Finally relieved myself of all the Coffee AU I've been craving lately). The coffee in this is based of real coffee flavours and if anybody has a Costa nearby then you'll know what I mean. Like, seriously the Gingerbread one is amazing.

After bacon and some toast, Dan had the idea to go to the small coffee place down the road. They had much better coffee and a bigger variety that left everyone coming back for more. Tony hadn't been there very much, apart from the odd take-away cup.

Apparently they had a new Christmas selection, which was kind of ridiculous considering that it was the beginning of November and still warm outside. But Tony would do anything for Dan, even buy a still to early Christmas coffee. "What kind of coffee is there?" Tony asked, he was curious on what they had come out with.

"Well, there's the Black Forest Hot Chocolate, Gingerbread and Cream Latte and another I can't really remember but the Gingerbread one sounds kinda nice so I might get that one." Dan rambled. He was was obviously quite excited about it, although Tony did like the sound of the Gingerbread and Cream Latte.

Arriving at the place, you could already tell that it wasn't that busy and was setting of a dim glow within corners of the room. "Do you wanna go grab a table? I'll order, which one do you want?" Dan said while pointing at some armchairs in the corner of the room, near a small window that had cheesy snowflake stickers on. "Same as you." He replied and kissed Dan on the cheek before handing some extra money and heading towards the armchairs.

The coffee didn't take to long, a few minutes to put whipped cream, a mini gingerbread man and small golden stars in. It made the place look even more cheesy but for some reason it made it look even more delicious. "Here ya go, one Gingerbread and Cream Latte." Dan said, winking.

"Thanks." Tony smiled at him. He lifted the lid of and took a small sip, it was surprisingly delicious. "Nice?" Dan said, he noticed the look of bliss on Tony's face after taking that sip. Tony nodded and tried some more, soon he was done and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't even half way through his cup yet.

"Sorry, it was just really good." He said sheepishly. Dan shrugged and muttered out a small 'Told ya so' before taking a sip of his own. When he had finished his cup, they exited the coffee place, Tony vowed to be getting most of his coffee there from now on, and went to the gaming store, a sweet shop and just wandered about the market stalls they had out for Christmas.

A/N: Meh, it's okay I guess. But seriously, the Gingerbread and Cream Latte is fucking amazing. If you live near a Costa, I suggest getting that one. Again, it's very short but I had no ideas but this D: And I'm sick today and got absolutely no sleep last night so I'm cold (we have no gas right now), hungry and I'm hurting everywhere. But who wants to listen to my problems right? ^^

If ya want something written, just message me because I'm here all day with nothing to do but mope on my ass.


End file.
